And Miles To Go Before I Sleep
by BobWhite
Summary: An ancient steps onto Destiny with her Granddaughter. How does everyone react to finding out that she is one of the last living Ancients alive? Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Dragontopia

**Full Summary:**

The Stargate activates on Destiny and through it steps two people and a young dragon. They are immediately moved into a room away from the other crew members' quarters. What happens when the younger woman becomes friends with Eli? Will the reason they have come to the ship come out when the older woman disappears? And what about the ZPM's in the younger woman's possession? Is there another secret Destiny has not let its crew know?

**Dragontopia:**

**Elder Grandmother's House:**

Kla'icha was known to take matters into her own hands. Being related to one of the last living Ancients on her home planet, she knew what was expected of her. Her grandmother was the only one who knew about the Ancient Research ship called Destiny. She knew it was hundreds of thousands of years old. She knew it was solar powered. And she knew that it could also take Zero Point Modules (or ZPM's as the traders from Earth called them).

Yes, her people traded with Earth on many different occasions throughout the year. Their ancient ships and newer war ships had the capability of Hyperspace and most were equipped with Wormhole drives. The Ancients had settled in Kla'icha's home galaxy near four thousand years ago. They had seeded many different people and cultures in the galaxy so that the worlds would always be populated. But they had decided to stay on Dragontopia, planet where Dragons and humans co-existed and worked together as friends. The Ancients introduced technology on Dragontopia over the years & by the time the last few Ancients lived, Dragontopia was connected to both the Pegasus & Milky Way Galaxies and a few others in between.

Kla'icha's own grandmother was one of the last Ancients. She would Ascend soon, but not before fulfilling one last Mission. Dragontopia was known for its herbal remedies, many of which cured diseases on Earth. But what many people didn't know was that the trees within the cities orchards grew ZPM's abundantly. They were like fruit growing & when they were ready to be picked, they were taken to the Storage Area in the main city.

It was in this Storage Area that Kla'icha worked. Her grandmother had gotten her the job so she would know how to install a ZPM. There weren't many people working in the Storage, but those that did work there, knew better than to brag. And Kla'icha would always get visits from her grandmother. She was held in high esteem and was an elder among the people. She would show up unannounced many times while Kla'icha was concentrating and surprise her with lunch.

Flashback:

Kla'icha lived with her grandmother because her own parents had been killed in an attack by an enemy that was no more when the girl was only four. Kla'icha had been at one of the underground Hatcheries when the attack occurred. All the adults went to help fight back (which included her parents) & she was left with the newborns. After the attack ended, no one came back to the Hatchery. The baby dragons were surrounding here. They could all sense her fear & knew she needed company. Five days went by before anyone came to the Hatchery. And by that time, the newborn dragons and teen dragons had become protective of the child. It was Kla'icha's own grandmother that came to get her and even the dragons knew not to attack.

Grandmother took Kla'icha in her arms & held her for a while, before getting up to leave. The dragons followed Grandmother out of the Hatchery and into the city. They were allowed because no one was there to stop them. Grandmother took Kla'icha and the dragons to her large compound. The compound was walled in and had a medium sized house within the walls. The dragons lay down, but Grandmother took Kla'icha into the house, gave her a bath, dressed her in clean clothes and put her to bed. When Kla'icha woke the next morning, she recognized things that had been in her own home (her family's things) and knew she would never go home. Grandmother told her during breakfast that her parents had been killed. She would live with Grandmother from now on

_End flashback._

She grew up listening to the stories Grandmother would tell her. The stories of the first settlement, stories of the alliance, stories of a ship so old, that it brought hope of many more galaxies just waiting to be explored. But as Kla'icha got older, she knew that Grandmother would not be with her one day.

Kla'icha was sixteen when Grandmother came to her & told her that the Elders had agreed that it was time for Grandmother to take her last journey and Kla'icha would be joining her. They would pack enough food & water, clothes and accessories, any electronic equipment necessary and six ZMP's with them. The ZPM's would be given to them in the gate room. Kla'icha would also be bringing Zen, the orphaned dragon she was caring for. She knew where they were headed.

Grandmother was the only one who knew the gate address for the ancient ship called Destiny. The ZPM's were for the ship. Word had come from Earth that people of Earth were stranded on Destiny with no way of getting home. Grandmother could restore Destiny to the condition it had been in when it was first launched. Kla'icha could install the ZPM's around the ship while Grandmother observed.

When it was time to leave, Grandmother, Kla'icha and Zen left the house, then the compound which Grandmother locked behind them and then headed towards the gate room. Zen looked a little scared but he walked behind Kla'icha as she walked next to Grandmother and they all entered the Gate Room together.

What will come next? Will the crew on Destiny understand that they were sent there for a reason? And will Grandmother be able to restore Destiny to its original condition before she ascends? More to come in chapter 2!


	2. Ancient Ship Destiny

[AN: For all those that reviewed and asked about this: Zen will never get past his teen years. Think a teen Nim from TV's 'Surface' with wings. Also, the people of Dragontopia speak English as well as Dragon, which is basically the language the Dragons taught them when the Ancients first settled the planet.]

**Ancient Ship Destiny:**

**Dragontopia Gate Room:**

I stood in the Gate Room as our Mayor walked in. We didn't have a president persay, but she was like our leader. She had taken over after her father's death at the hands of one of his advisors nearly two months ago. She was my age and that was saying something. We had been friends and had gone to school together. In fact, we still saw plenty of each other since she was the one that introduced Zen to me a few years ago after finding his cracked egg that had been brought to Grandmother's compound to be watched over. We often laughed at the possibility of going to this mysterious ancient research vessel that my Grandmother talked about more and more.

It was amazing to think that I was now headed to the ship we laughed so much about. We had communicating stones with us as they would be the only way to get in touch with our own people once onboard Destiny. She walked in, as if pretending that she wasn't just a child like I was, as if she needed our reassurance that everything would be okay and that we could connect with Dragontopia if we ever wanted to come home at any time, or if supplies were needed. She had the ZPM's with her, which I would carry after she gave them to us.

She stopped in front of us and held our hands before moving to me. Zen stayed behind me and I promised my friend that he would be safe at all times. She nodded before handing the case of ZPM's to me then bent down and scratched Zen behind his ears; it was his favorite scratch point and he always seemed to fall asleep if scratched there too long. She stood back up, embraced the both of us, and turned towards the Control Tower and nodded her head. They immediately started dialing the gate with the ninth chevron. As the gate locked in the chevrons, Mayor Cha'inga gave me a smaller case which held two Communication Stones and the console needed to use them. I put them in my side bag which also held a weapon and cartridges to keep the weapon in working order. If this worked, we would have an unlimited amount of supplies headed towards us within the next few weeks.

Grandmother and I moved out of the way as the plume from the gate gushed towards us. Cha'inga looked at me and then over at Grandmother and finally at Zen who had moved away from the gate as soon as it had activated. I smiled and bent down to Zen, pulling him into my arms. He put his front claws on my shoulders and lay his head on my left shoulder. Cha'inga picked the ZPM case up from the ground and gave it to me. I used my right hand as my left arm now held Zen.

We nodded one more time and smiled at our friends and loved ones then we stepped through the gate and onto Destiny.

**The Destiny:**

The Crew:

Eli was on the bridge when he got an alert from the ship that someone had just dialed the gate and that it was active. He headed to the gate room. Eli knew that nobody was awake just yet. There were too many variables that he hadn't predicted and he had been unable to fix the last Stasis pod. When Eli got to the gate room he held his breath seeing as the last time the gate had been used, the Drones had zeroed in on their location and started attacking. There was no way Destiny could afford another space battle at the moment. And Destiny was set to jump to FTL within the next ten minutes, so even if the Drones and Command Ship got to their location, he was hoping to be long gone by that time and away from danger. He got ready to see what would happen next.

Unexpected Visitors:

Grandmother and I walked through the gate knowing that there was the possibility that we wouldn't be welcomed at all. I had no way of getting to the weapon I had hidden in my side bag under clothes and anything I deemed necessary to have on board with me. I knew that there was a possibility of not being able to get home any time soon so I had made sure that I packed enough clothes (socks and underwear mostly) for both me and Grandmother. I had a whole bag of meat for Zen to eat since he was on a special diet at the moment.

When we came through to the other side, Zen jumped from my arms right as the gate deactivated and went to hide behind me. I put the case of ZPM's and our belongings on the floor and looked over at my Grandmother. She seemed to be in a daze and I understood why. It had been some time since my Grandmother had stepped through the gate and this would be her last time through. I knew that my Grandmother would not be returning home with me, she would ascend on this very ship. My sadness was immediately replaced with worry as I saw Grandmother fall to her knees. Zen and I were next to her within seconds. He was trying to help her back up and I wanted to know if she was okay. As her hand made contact with the floor, I understood the reason she wanted to come back now.

The floor surrounding Grandmother, Zen and I turned from a rusty floor to perfect floor, like it had been when it was launched. I helped my grandmother off the floor and though I wanted to help her, she pulled out of my grasp and moved to the gate. She touched the gate and that's all it took. Her head fell backwards, her empty arm hung at her side and her mouth hung open. I grabbed our belongings and moved away from the gate towards the person that had a gun pointed at us. Zen came with; fear and awe were on both of our faces. There was no way I hadn't known my Grandmother was capable of this. The young man stood in awe and watched as Grandmother did what she had come to do.

A Miracle:

Eli stood next to Kla'icha as her Grandmother transformed the gate room from its rusty beaten state to that of its previous state, which meant that the gate room immediately looked like it had when it was first launched hundreds of thousands of years ago. Eli looked over at Kla'icha and then down at the smallish dragon by her side and finally back at the woman transforming the gate room to its former glory. It wasn't long before she was back to her normal self and had moved next to Kla'icha. And Kla'icha finally turned towards Eli.

"Hello, my name is Kla'icha and this is my Grandmother. We were expecting more people to greet us when we came through. Where is everyone?"

"Hi, my name is Eli Wallace, and I am the last person out and about. Everyone else is in the Stasis Pods. What did your Grandmother just do?"

"It is why we came here. She is one of the last living Ancients in our Galaxy and she has come to restore the ship to what it looked like and operated like when it was first launched. I was sent to accompany her just in case she needed any help and to install some much needed equipment on the ship."

"And that little guy is who?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Zen, he is a teen dragon but don't worry he won't get any bigger than he already is."

"Why don't you follow me and I can show you where everyone else is. I know I should put you under quarantine but you might actually be able to help. Is she going to be touching everything as we go?"

"Yes, Grandmother needs to touch what she wants to fix, unless it is on the outside of the ship of course, then she will use her energy force to fix and restore the ship from the outside."

"I see. So what kind of equipment do you have with you?"

"I am sure you are familiar with Zero Point Modules, or ZPM's as your people call them. Well Grandmother is quite certain that Destiny has the capability of taking the ZPM's and I am here to install them."

"Which means we won't be in FTL anymore, we'll have the capability of hyperspace?"

"Well, yes, if I weren't also going to install a device we use back home in our many war ships."

"And what device would that be? Sorry, I need to know before I let my people out?"

"It's called a Wormhole drive. It essentially lets our ships skip entire galaxies with just the press of the button. And I would very much like it if you got only key essential personnel out. They will be able to help us much faster."

"Sorry, but if you want any of their help, I get everyone out of the Stasis Pods. Where'd your Grandmother go?" _Eli asked as we stopped outside the Stasis Chambers. I looked around and noticed that Zen had stopped a little ways back and also saw the white light coming just beyond him._

"She is restoring the outside of the ship. Basically, she is patching up all the holes that Destiny sustained over the years so that all corridors of the ship will be accessible."

"Guess that's good. Just to let you know, you can get working on what you need to while I wake everyone up. They'll want to see the transformation as much as I do."

"Thank you Eli. You are definitely a friend that I won't mind having. I'll see you soon."

"And I'll see you."

**Fixing The Ship:**

I left Eli outside the Stasis Chambers and headed off to where Grandmother was. Zen walked behind me. I had put most of our stuff in one of the empty crew quarters off the beaten path and had just my side bag on me and the case of ZPM's. Grandmother was waiting for me at one of the Elevators. We stepped inside together with Zen following. We would get the most essential ZPM's hooked up first before coming back to the main area of the ship and hooking the rest up. It was better that Eli explain the situation before they saw us.

We stepped off the Elevator to little air but it didn't matter; Grandmother was already restoring the ship to its former glory. As we moved along, she showed me the areas where the ZPM's were to go and I set about removing the panels and installing the ZPM's with her help. Destiny was nothing like any ancient ship I had seen, it was definitely older, but the systems were entirely different than that of our own ancient ships. That also meant that installing the Wormhole device into the ship would also be more difficult than we had anticipated.

_Meanwhile…_

Eli had just opened the Stasis Pods containing Colonel Young, Dr. Rush, Lt. Scott, Master Sgt. Greer, Mr. Brody, Mr. Volker, Dr. Park, Lt. Johansen, Chloe Armstrong and Camile Wray. When they stepped out of their pods, they all looked confused, as if they had thought that they would have been asleep for much longer.

"How long have we been asleep Eli?" _Colonel Young asked as the group gathered around him._

"Only about two weeks. I was ready to give in when the gate activated and two people came through. And one of them is a living breathing Ancient. They came to fix the ship, that's what they are doing right now actually. The younger one, her name is Kla'icha; well she's the granddaughter of the Ancient that came aboard. According to Kla'icha, there were a few more living Ancients from the galaxy they came from."

"So why wake us up?" _Dr. Rush asked._

"Because they also brought with them devices that will power us all the way through FTL, in fact it will take us out of FTL and into Hyperspace. We won't have to skip the galaxy, unless she decides to install there other device that they brought with them."

"What kind of device?" _Chloe asked._

"She calls it a Wormhole Drive. I guess it goes straight into the engineering department and that will definitely get us to the next galaxy, in fact it will take us anywhere we want to go."

"And you're sure this older woman was an Ancient?" _Lt. Scott asked._

"Oh yeah, trust me, she's an Ancient."

"How do you know?" _Camille asked._

"She started restoring the ship to the shape it was in when it was first launched the second she stepped on board. Figured you would all want to be awake when the rest of the ship was restored. They are in the sections that have no life support at the moment, installing the devices they brought with them."

"Did this Kla'icha say what kind of devices they were?'

"Yes, she called them Zero Point Modules, or ZPM's as we like to call them. She said her Grandmother knew where to install them within the ship so I let them go at it. I mean I know I should have quarantined them, but I was unable to fix the last Stasis pod so it's not like it would have mattered anyways. And they even have this cute little dragon that came with them. I get the feeling that Kla'icha is taking care of it."

"Get to know her in the few moments she was here did you?" _Greer asked._

"Is that a bad thing? Okay, I guess it is, but it was better than me dying and you guys finding my body three years later."

"Alright, let's get the rest of the people out of Stasis and back to their quarters. And we'll alert Home World Command of this new plan shall we."

"I have a better idea, about the rest of the people I mean." _TJ said._

"What? You want to leave them in Stasis?" _Colonel Young asked._

"Instead of sending them to their quarters, send them to the Observation Deck to watch the restoration happen. I mean, I know I would like to see how this old woman plans on restoring the ship."

"Well, key systems such as life support have already doubled from what they were before you all went into the Stasis Pods. So, we should essentially be good on that front and the shields have also doubled. It seems now that the ship senses an Ancient on board, all of the systems we couldn't get to are activating. It's as if the systems know that something is going on and they have no way of stopping it."

"Alright, well just get the rest of the people out of Stasis and to the Observation Deck then."

"On it Colonel." _Eli said as he, Rush, Dr. Volker and Mr. Brody set about waking everybody else up. Then they all made their way to the Observation Deck to watch the restoration of the ship, which by the look of it, was already half way finished. All stood in awe at what was going on outside while the ship was still in FTL._

_Meanwhile…_

Kla'icha had installed the Wormhole Drive with the helpful and watchful eye of Grandmother and then the two had gone their separate ways. Grandmother still needed to restore the rest of the ship and Kla'icha needed to install the last two ZPM's in Control Interface Room and in the Observation Deck Room, where she figured everyone might have gathered to watch the restoration of the ship. She went back to the Elevator with Zen by her side. He seemed to think that I was the only one that could protect him, which at the moment was true.

She walked into the Control Interface Room and noticed that nobody was actually in the room. She figured that they were most likely on the Observation Deck, which was where she would have to head next to install the last ZPM. She pulled one of the panels off of the wall and noticed the same area as the Engineering Department in the unpopulated areas had. She hooked the ZPM into the wires, waited for the Module to start glowing before securing the panel to the wall once more, then she left and headed for the Observation Deck. She could hear people moving around the halls and made sure to scoop Zen into her arms so he couldn't wander far without her.

When she came to the hallway leading to the Observation Deck, she stopped short. She could hear voices in the hallway ahead and she could hear that they were talking about Eli's new friends. She held her breath and moved to a doorway off the beaten path to listen and observe what was going on.

"Colonel, everyone is out of the Stasis Pods and are on the Observation Deck. If you don't mind, I'd like to head to the Control Interface Room first to see if there is anything that can be done on this end before heading to the bridge to see what can be done there." _Rush said._

"Now hold on Rush, there is no reason to rush into this without meeting our guests first. From what Eli said, this restoration could take a long time and with this young girl installing the ZPM's I'd like to meet her before you rush off anywhere."

"But, Colonel, there is so much we could gain from watching what she is doing to the ship. If we could see what she is restoring and keep an eye on her at the same time, we can get a better understanding of what we are doing."

"And if we manage to piss these people off, we'll be stuck with them until someone they know comes looking."

"Colonel Young." _TJ said coming over the radio._

"What is it TJ?"

"I think you guys are being watched. You should probably move your conversation somewhere else."

"Who is watching us TJ?"

"Looks like a young girl with some kind of animal in her arms. Eli put a few Kino's into motion after letting everyone out of the Stasis Pods to keep an eye on the newcomers like Rush asked him to."

"And you can see her."

"Well, the Kino is hovering just above her and I don't think she knows it is there. Sorry, she knows it is there, she's looking straight at it."

"Where are you at TJ?"

"Eli and I are on the Observation Deck with everyone else."

"Alright, we're headed your way."

Kla'icha watched them leave and head into Observation. She turned towards the Kino and let Zen down from her arms. She took the Kino in her hands and moved her hand over the camera so that it could no longer record. She put a sock over the Kino and put it in her small bag, securely shutting it so it couldn't move and get free. She then moved into the hallway with Zen following her and made for the Observation Deck. Nobody seemed to be watching her anymore. She figured the second Kino was zooming around the ship trying to find her Grandmother.

She stopped just outside the Observation Deck door and listened to what was going on inside. Zen decided to take his curiosity to the next level and bounded into the room straight for the bench. I ran after him and managed to be grabbed by two soldiers who had been stationed next to the door. I struggled to get free but to no avail. Eli came to my rescue.

"Kla'icha, these are my friends I was telling you about. I see Zen was curious to see who else was out and about."

"Eli, tell them to let me go."

"They just want to know why you were spying on them."

"I wasn't really spying. I needed to get into this room to install the last ZPM and was trying to figure out the best way to do so. I was just listening to what they were talking about. Though, it is hard to listen to English and think in Dragon."

"Where do you need to install the ZPM?" _Rush asked._

"And you would be?"

"Dr. Nicholas Rush, chief science guy here."

"Hm, we have better looking scientist back home. But it figures, you have to know everyone on board. If you would please have your personnel get away from the eating bar, I need to install the ZPM inside of it."

"Of course; Sgt. Grear, can you please move Dr. Park to one of the couches." _Colonel Young said._

"Thank you. Zen, come here, no need to wander off and get injured. It'll be some time before we can dial home again." _Zen bounded away from the bench Eli and TJ were standing next to and back towards me. He purred in Dragon and I answered back._

"What did the two of you just say?" _TJ asked._

"He wanted to know if after I was done I would give him something to eat and I told him that I would. Zen is on a special diet, so he can't eat normal food at the moment. But, if this works, then Destiny will have a permanent supply line and if anyone wants to leave to go back to Earth, they can."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" _Lt. James asked._

"My people have been gating to and from Atlantis and Earth for the past six years. It shouldn't be a problem getting the right people here and sending certain people home. That is, unless you guys want to stay. Oh, by the way, Grandmother will want to see Dr. Park when she is done restoring the ship."

"Why would your Grandmother like to see me?"

"She's the only Ancient on our planet with the capability of healing powers. She can heal your eyes and you'll be able to see again."

"Well, then I look forward to meeting with her." _Dr. Park stated. She was still sitting on the couch with Greer beside her._

"So, if you're related to an Ancient, doesn't that mean you inherit the powers of the Ancient Bloodline?" _Lt. Scott asked._

"You would think so," _I said. I had just finished installing the last ZPM into the eating bar and pushed the ZPM down so that people could still eat on the bar. They would have to be more careful and probably use some kind of tablecloth from now on, but at least the ZPM was in working order._ "But as far as I can tell, I haven't inherited anything except talking to Zen. Others were being taught the language of Dragon as we left, but I was the most fluent, seeing how I basically grew up with dragons so it was easier to pick up on the language faster."

"The language of Dragon, must be hard to learn then."

"If you want to talk to Zen, he understands English but I will translate what he wants to say to everyone."

"No thanks, I think we are good for now. Maybe you should go find your Grandmother. We can't be idle like this and not have the Drones show up." _Colonel Young said._

"It's okay. I'm about to head up to the bridge and activate Hyperspace. It's a little different from FTL so you might want to hang on to something. Zen, stay here."

"We know what Hyperspace feels like; some of our own war ships back in the Milky Way as well as the Pegasus Galaxy have Hyperspace capabilities. But we'll hang on just in case. And you might as well take Zen with you. Some of the soldiers look hungry."

"Oh, you wouldn't really eat Zen would you?"

"We haven't had anything that tastes like real meat in months. It would feel good to eat meat."

"Then I think I will take Zen." _I said bending down and picking Zen up into my arms. He put his front paws on my shoulders and his head on my right shoulder; his wings wrapped around me so that he could not get taken from me._

Kla'icha left the Observation Deck and headed for the Bridge. She was surprised that no one was following her. They probably thought that she wouldn't get into the Bridge but her Grandmother had told her the password to get in almost immediately before she had gone back to the main part of the ship. Once inside the ship, she put Zen on the ground and moved to the main console. She started pressing buttons and when the proximity alarm started going off, she looked out and saw what the others were so afraid would find them. She closed her eyes and reached out to her Grandmother who understood her plea for help. The weapons would not be able to destroy a Command Ship at the moment so that just left her grandmother to destroy it.

As Kla'icha got the Hyperspace ready, Col. Young and a few other soldiers showed up to use the weapons on the Command Ship and it's Drones. There was no way that they were going to let the Drones take the ship, at least not at the moment anyways. But as Kla'icha moved to the nearest window and watched from her spot, Zen moved away from the windows. He'd always been afraid of Grandmother's powers, especially when it came to her weapon power. She'd always been able to scare the most sensible person as well as animal with that power. The light moved out from under the ship which told Kla'icha that her Grandmother was in the crew quarters. The light moved away from the ship and straight for the Drones that were headed towards the ship. All they did was turn around and try to make a run for it.

The Drones never made it back to the Command Ship. All Drones in the vicinity of Destiny were destroyed in the first swipe of the light. Kla'icha had a smile on her face before she realized that with her Grandmother using up all of her energy using her weapon, if she hadn't finished restoring the ship, they would be sitting ducks for hours. Before Col. Young or Dr. Rush or Eli for that matter could stop Kla'icha, her smile was gone and she was off the Bridge. She ran to where the light was emanating from. She ran into a few personnel and even managed to get Eli and Lt. James to start following her. Everyone was interested in the light that had destroyed the Drones and their Command Ship.

She lost those that were following her as she moved straight for her Grandmother. When she found Grandmother, she knelt down and grabbed her hand. She heard the distinctive breathing of her Grandmother and though she was conscious, she was losing that battle fast. She leaned down long enough to hear what Grandmother had to say, then her Grandmother lost consciousness. The footsteps stopped behind her and Zen pushed up next to her. Kla'icha let a tear fall from her eye and then brushed it away before anyone could see. Grandmother had fixed the ship and used the last of her energy to destroy the Drones and the Command Ship. She had done what she had come to do.

Picking Zen up in her arms, she moved to the quarters where she had set their belongings when they started to restore the ship. She let TJ, the medic on board, help her Grandmother. She knew where the Infirmary was so there was no need to make her watch. Eli found Kla'icha in her quarters shortly after her Grandmother was moved to the Infirmary. He was not alone. Col. Young, Lt. James, Lt. Scott and Chloe were with him. Kla'icha was going through their belongings and Zen was eating his food.

"She's alive Kla'icha, your Grandmother." _Eli said._

"She'll be dead by morning. She did what she came to do. She fixed the ship."

"TJ doesn't think she'll be dead in the morning." _Chloe said._

"Have you ever watched an Ancient die? Grandmother always made sure that I was present so that I would know how to prepare the body just in case I was the only one around when she left this world."

"Well, whatever you and Grandmother did worked. We're in Hyperspace now." _Lt. James said._

"Hyperspace was meant to activate once the ship was restored. I need to report this to our home world."

"Well our home world will want to know what is going on as well. We'll use our communication stones and then somehow figure out how to get you in touch with your home world." _Lt. Scott finished._

"There is no need, we brought our own stones. We have the same things most of the Ancients in your galaxy had only we were far more advanced then they were. We had many more years to perfect the technology then they did."

"I see, well, maybe it would be best to put them with our stones." _Col. Young said._

"Why? They will get mixed together and then we wouldn't know which ones were ours. No, it is best we keep our stuff in our quarters. We won't be staying in these ones though. We will move to the second Observation deck and stay in those crew quarters. We need to get some things situated up there anyways. I must prepare Grandmother's things for her trip. And the others must mourn as well. You can leave now."

"Kla'icha, you do have a friend that wants to help you." _Eli said._

"I know, but it is not the best time right now."


	3. The Death of An Ancient

**The Death of An Ancient:**

**The Infirmary:**

Kla'icha walked into the Infirmary with Zen in her arms. TJ looked up from what she was doing and moved to where the old woman was laying. Zen jumped from Kla'icha's arms and went to the corner. He was never really good with death and all things that came with it. Kla'icha had a bag with her that contained everything that was needed for the last rights of the dying. Grandmother had once told her that if they were able to get onto the Destiny, then once she was ready to Ascend, then she would just do so through the chair on the ship.

But it was what Grandmother had wanted to wear in her last hours alive that always made Kla'icha wonder if Grandmother and the rest of the Ancients back on Dragontopia had settled somewhere else before finding Dragontopia and settling. With the help of TJ, who had put up a screen to shield anyone from accidently walking in on them, she was able to change her Grandmother into her Death clothes. Zen stayed in the corner where he had hidden at first, but curiosity had him leaving the Infirmary and heading about the ship. The smells told him that Eli was somewhere close by and he went for that familiar smell. Kla'icha had noticed that Zen had left but said nothing to bring him back.

**Preparing For The Last Journey:**

When Grandmother was done being dressed in her Death clothes, TJ helped me move Grandmother towards the Chair room, something that had been closed off to any and all that wanted to study it. Dr. Rush and Col. Young were in the room when the trio finally reached it. There was a Kino drifting just above the chair but other than that, nobody else would be in the room. Grandmother was watching the others as they made ready to leave the room and make sure everything was alright inside the room. The Kino would record what was going on inside the room. And I knew that somewhere on the other end of the Kino, Eli was watching what was going on.

I put a necklace on Grandmother before the chair was able to activate. Her eyes opened and she looked at me, holding onto my hand so I wasn't able to leave the room with the others. Her eyes told me all I needed to know. In order for her to vacate her body and join with the ship, she had to relinquish her Ancient Powers onto someone within her bloodline. I was the last of her bloodline, so her Powers automatically fell to me. I looked at the others and told them that I would be okay. They left the room and the chair activated. I held my Grandmother's hand as she closed her eyes and her Ascension and the Power transfer from her to me began.

**Ascension Aboard Destiny:**

Grandmother proved to easily Ascend into Destiny. It was the Power Transfer that was the hardest of all. Power fluctuated throughout the ship as Grandmother Ascended into Destiny and gave me all of her powers including the ability to heal. I saw the Kino floating somewhere near the door but was unable to do anything. I could hear the sound of feet coming to a halt outside the door and the attempt to open the door but to no avail.

When Grandmother was gone and her Powers now in me, I collapsed onto the ground, my hand still on the chair where Grandmother had disappeared. The door finally opened and it was TJ who I saw in my line of vision. I gave her a weak smile as Dr. Rush & Col. Young helped me up from the ground. I should have known that my legs wouldn't take the weight of my body nor would my body take the Transfer so easily because the second I was standing, I collapsed, unconscious this time. Col. Young picked me up as TJ grabbed my bag and anything else that was left from the Ascension and followed Col. Young to the Infirmary.

**The Infirmary:**

Eli had Zen in his arms when Col. Young walked into the Infirmary with Kla'icha. Zen tried to jump from Eli's arms to get to her, but Eli held firm until TJ could assess what might have gone wrong. He'd seed what was going on through the Kino and had taken off for the Chair room almost immediately. They had tried to get the door open but because the Ascension was still in progress, they were unable to open it. When the door had finally opened, Lt. James and Lt. Scott were also at the door. Dr. Rush and Col. Young were the ones that had entered with TJ. They had initially thought that if she was still conscious, then she was okay. But that had turned out to be the wrong assumption. Kla'icha had collapsed upon standing on her own two feet and had lapsed into unconsciousness.

As TJ worked to see what was wrong with Kla'icha, Zen was finally able to get out of Eli's arms and up to where Kla'icha was laying. Zen sniffed me and moved his face over mine. His face was covering mine which meant that TJ was unable to see that I had opened my eyes. The small purr that came from Zen told the others that I was awake. Zen moved aside and I sat up the best I could without getting dizzy. Lt. James and Lt. Scott had shown up after making sure everyone was safe on the Observation Deck. Obviously the power fluctuations had freaked a lot of people out.

"How do you feel?" _TJ asked._

"Um, a little weird actually."

"What happened? I mean, we know your Grandmother ascended, but why did she want you in the room with her?" _Dr. Rush asked._

"And what was with those power fluctuations?" _Col. Young asked._

"The ships power should be back to normal now, right?"

"Well yeah it is, but why did it happen in the first place?" _Eli asked._

"Grandmother was Transferring. Back home, it's what an Ancient does when they ascend. They Transfer all their Ancient Powers to the next in their bloodline. In this case, I am the last of our bloodline so I got all of her powers, which would cause the power to fluctuate. I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to Transfer until she grabbed my hand."

"So this Transfer, how come the Ancients we've read about never did this?" _Col. Young asked._

"Maybe because our Ancients had longer to practice and perfect the Transfer. I don't really know. All I know is that I now have all of her powers, including being able to Heal. Grandmother was unable to Heal Dr. Park, but at least I now can."

"Dr. Park can wait a little longer. You still need to rest. I want to keep you here for at least a few days, just to see that there was no permanent damage. We can have your things brought here so that you can figure out what you are going to do next, but other than that, you're stuck here for a few days." _TJ said._

"Hey, even Zen will be here with you. And I can check in on you every now and then. I'll even bring you some of our delicious food we have onboard already." _Eli said._

"If it looks like mush it probably tastes like mush. I Grandmother & I brought food with us. We figured since Zen had to eat a special diet because of his wings, we might as well get used to not eating all that much either. I thought Grandmother would be around a lot longer than only a day and a half, but I guess not. My friends will want to know that she has ascended."

"Speaking of which, did she really ascend? Or did she just become a part of Destiny?" _Lt. James asked._

"A little of both I think; none of the other Ancients have ever tried to Ascend inside of a space ship before so I don't know if it has ever been done before."

"Hm, seems to me like you're going to be getting a visitor whether you like it or not at certain times while you're on board the ship." _Lt. Scott said._

"What does that mean?"

"He means that everyone else that has ever become a part of the ship has been able to talk to us at some time or another. So far that has only been three people." _Eli said._

"Oh, I see, well it will be nice to see Grandmother every now and then. I really wasn't ready to lose her just yet, though she was over three thousand years old."

"That old huh?" _Dr. Rush asked._

"She was the oldest Ancient on Dragontopia. The others were younger than her."

"Well, that's enough talk. I'll send Eli and Lt. James to your quarters and bring all of your belongings here and you can figure out what you want to tell your home-world when TJ says you can contact them. In the meantime, why don't we get some food cooking for the rest of the people onboard?" _Col. Young finished as Eli & Lt. James headed to my quarters to get my belongings and Lt. Scott headed off to find anyone that wanted to help make some food. _"TJ, keep me updated on her condition. I want to know if there are any side effects to this Transfer she talked about."

"Will do sir, but I think we're just going to have to play this by ear. We've never had anyone like her or her Grandmother on board before let alone in this era."

"Just keep me updated. I'll get Eli to bring you something to eat once the Galley is open."

"Got it sir."


End file.
